Could it be love or just friends
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: Will Ichigo finally confess his feelings to Orihime? or will his hollow side have other things in mind? This story is over going a complete rewrite! So sorry for those who reviewed and fav this story awhile back


Hi Ichigo! Oh hi Orihime "you're not with Tatsuki today?" Ask Ichigo." No she told me that she was sick and she couldn't make it to school today" replied Orihime. Oh ok come on were going to be late for class with that both walked to class. Sensei "alright I want you guys to open your text book and start working on these following problems".

"Oh Orihime do you think you can come up here and finished this problem?" Ask the teacher. Not wanting to be rude she got up and finished the problem then went back to her seat.

"Is something bugging Orihime?" Ask Ichigo I guess I can ask her when school is over. Then the final bell ring Orihime was in front of the school changing out of her school shoes. She wanted to ask Ichigo if he can walk home with her but she was kinda shy to ask him.

Then Orihime started to walk to Ichigo's locker she got closer to him. And said "can you umm uhh walk home with me today?" Ichigo sure I'll walk home with you today since Tatsuki is sick today. Thank you Ichigo no problem Orihime since Tatsuki is sick today. "Hey Orihime is there something bugging you today?" Ask Ichigo because you looked kinda down today.

Orihime don't worry I'm fine really! Ichigo "are you sure?" Of course I am alright if you say so. When he walked up to her apt his hollow side was trying to get him to take Orihime down.

Come on king here's you chance it's Friday night and she lives all by herself.

So make a move already! Shut up will you! Orihime "Ichigo did you say something?" I uhh was just talking to myself no worries Orihime.

Ok bye Ichigo "wait hold on Orihime" with that Ichigo grabbed her arm. "What is it Ichigo?" Ask Orihime. "Do you think I can stay here for awhile since Tatsuki not here today?" Ask Ichigo.

"Of course you can Ichigo" said Orihime in a happy. "But what about your family? Shouldn't you call them and let them know where your at?" Ask Orihime. Don't worry I'm sure they know where I'm at.

"Alright here you sit right there" said Orihime. With that she pointed to the small coffee table.

Ok with that she got to make them some tea to drink. Hollow Ichigo when will you make a move her? Just shut it will you Orihime is just my friend and nothing more got that!

"Your friend yeah right I know what your feeling right now" said his hollow side.

Come on now do you take me for an idiot I hear you talk in your sleep sometimes. I kept on hearing "Orihime will you be my"

"I bet right now you want to pin her down kiss her so hard" said Ichigo's hollow side. When he heard that his face turned slightly red. He tired to cover up his face with something so Orihime couldn't see his red face.

But it didn't work so he ended up using his hands.

After she making the tea she went to the coffee table set the two cups down. "Hey Ichigo are you ok?" Ask Orihime.

"I'm fine really!" Replied Ichigo in a very quick way. Are you sure? Your face is really red your not sick are you? Of course not Orihime.

Hear let me feel your four-head she walked up to him bend down to feel his head.

"Well you don't feel warm that's good" replied Orihime. "So when are you going home Ichigo?" Ask Orihime.

"Maybe I'll stay here for an hour or two then I'll go home" replied Ichigo. Ha nice on king now all you have to do is.

Shut it alright?! Fine with that his hollow died down. Orihime what's wrong Ichigo? You look really dense. Ichigo "it's nothing really". Alright if you say so gets up and walked into her room.

Ichigo "where are you going Orihime?" "To change out of my school uniform" replied Orihime.

Hollow Ichigo why don't you take a peek. I know you want to. Go on she just right in there.

Ichigo there's no way I'm going to do that. She just my friend and nothing more got that! Hollow Ichigo I guess you leave me no choice. Hey what are you doing?! With that he told over his body.

He made Ichigo go into Orihime's room to see if she was done changing. Lucky he didn't made a sound when he was in her room. When he looked up his face turned compeletly red.

Because he saw Orihime in her pink bra and panties. "Ichigo see you in here?" Ask Orihime. "Oh know did she see me?!" Though Ichigo. Then he was able to over his hollow for a breath moment. And ran back to the coffee table in the living room.

Orihime put on a long dress shirt and walked back to the living room.

Ichigo was sitting right where he was ealirer. His hollow come on do something already! Orihime walked up to Ichgo again and double check to see if he was really ok.

Next thing you know his hollow took over which made him kiss Orihime.

In her head "did I Ichigo just kissed me?!" Ichigo "did I kissed Orihime" you sure did. "Now move over and let me take it from here" said Ichigo's hollow side. Then he broke the kiss.

Orihime "what are you doing Ichigo?!" This isn't like you at all. "Ichigo isn't this what you want? Me all to yourself?

"Now I'm going to have you" said Ichigo with a smirk.

To be continued...


End file.
